


Shorebirds

by MindKnox



Series: Strange Bays Ahead [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindKnox/pseuds/MindKnox
Summary: Chloe and Steph walk on the beach, as the Sun sets on one part of their lives.
Relationships: Steph Gingrich/Chloe Price
Series: Strange Bays Ahead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Shorebirds

For a town as boring as Arcadia Bay, its sunsets sure do sell the term “beauty” well.

Marching along the sea, as waves crash over their feet, are Steph and Chloe, the young lovers of Blackwell. They'd met three years prior at a time when they needed each other the most; Chloe a young punk with no foreseeable future in her eyes, and Steph a nerd who actually didn't really have anything else going on at the time. She was just bored, but with a crush on Chloe Price, and Chloe was the same, except with extra angst.

At first, it was as friends, playing D&D with their pal Mikey in between classes. The three were kindred spirits, all seeking some hope in the world, but Steph and Chloe soon found that they indeed were crushing on each other. Mikey helped out as their wingman, as a good friend does, and helped encourage the two to realize the connection they shared.

One date turned to two, turned to three, turned to- well, they taught you math in school too, right? And in addition to their daily encounters, they learned a lot about each other... sad things, particularly on Chloe's end: dad died, best friend left, new dad's a jerk, best friend ghosts her for years on end, and so on. But together, they learned the greatest lesson of all: how to heal your pain... with love.

Peace was made in the Price household, a road trip to Seattle proved fruitful for Chloe's friendship with one Max Caulfield, and Steph even helped her with her grades after striking a deal with Principal Wells to star in Blackwell's rendition of "The Tempest" opposite one Victoria Chase.

Things were starting to look up for Chloe... and yet, they still are.

And that brings us back to the beach, the sunlight shining down on the two lovebirds, illuminating their future with each passing second. Slowly, they walk along the shore back to Chloe's truck, out of consideration for Chloe's lungs. Who knew smoking half a pack per day at the ripe age of 16 had its health setbacks? It's a good thing Steph lifted her out of that old habit when she did.

Ah, that beautiful sunset over the oceanic horizon, boats cutting past it every so often. 'Tis a nice day after all. Almost makes you forget about Arcadia... oh right. Steph and Chloe aren't out yet. Chloe especially can't wait: “You ready to blow this town, Steph?”

Steph scoffs playfully as she gently tightens her grip on Chloe's hand. “With you, I’d go anywhere. Besides, we've still got two more weeks until graduation... At least we met here, right?"

Chloe's smile widens as she nudges Steph. "I wouldn't throw that away, that's for sure."

They pace a little further, just loving their time together. Just the two of them. “Shame about Max though.", Steph remarks. "The one year she comes back, and you’ll already be gone.”

Chloe rather casually shrugs her shoulders and explains, “I mean, I don’t think we’ll be leaving town forever. Culmination’s not even that far anyways. One thing's certain; she sure won't feel lonely at Blackwell."

Steph nods her head, knowing the certainty of that.

Chloe's feeling a bit romantic: “I probably don’t say this enough, but-”

“I love you.”, Steph says in unison with Chloe, knowing exactly what she was gonna say. As the two share a giggle, she jokes, “When was the last time I heard that?”

“Three seconds ago?”

Steph looks over to Chloe, a snarky smile on her face, before rolling her eyes in amusement. “Funny... I love you too.”

Chloe could just about kiss her in that moment... and she does, right on her cheek.

Several minutes pass until at last, they reach the parking lot, and just in time as the windy night breeze has approached. Having swept the sand off their feet and planted their shoes back on, it was now time to return home. And as always with Arcadia Bay, home was never too far.

Into the night they drive, lovely as lovers can be.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, a quote:
> 
> "Stepping on the beach, du-du-du-du  
> Stepping on the beach, troo-too-too" (x2)  
> \- SpongeBob SquarePants


End file.
